Un tiempo distinto
by Prisset Yenai
Summary: Un tiempo,un momento,una historia y una sola memoria la verdad y muchos misterios ven y descrubrelos
1. prologo

PROLOGO  
  
Existir y no existir ver y no ver ser creación y no ser creación sentir y no sentir Que es esto que es lo que escribo soy un sentido o una creación soy una verdad o un mito quien es sailor moon quien soy yo? Quien eres tú?  
  
Dice una chica rubia mientras cierra una comp. Portátil y un chico de pelo negro en una coleta séle acerca  
  
-sere amor que ases  
  
-nada solo escribo seya  
  
- y en que piensas  
  
- en una historia que ase poco escribí  
  
- te arrepientes  
  
- de que?  
  
-de haberme escogido ami en ves de a el  
  
- no preguntes esas cosas ya paso mucho tiempo como para que sigas dudando  
  
- bueno como tu dices siempre hay equivocaciones y tal ves yo sea una de esas  
  
- eres un tonto como crees que me arrepiento  
  
- fuiste a l medico  
  
-si amor  
  
- que dijo  
  
- que necesito unas vacaciones muy largas  
  
- que te parece si vamos a tokio unos días así vemos a tu familia y a los chicos  
  
- y si nos tropezamos con el  
  
-le das la espalda y ya  
  
- y se la reconoce  
  
- no lo ara amor al borrarle la memoria de tu pasado de su pasado y de que alguna vez salvaron al mundo esta borrado no mas recordamos tu luna, artemis y yo además artemis y luna a hora son humanos como nosotros tranquila nada pasara vamos prepara las maletas mientras yo aviso que cancelen mis presentaciones y reuniones de la prensa quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia.  
  
-seya  
  
-si  
  
-gracias  
  
- por que?  
  
-por todo voy arreglar las cosas  
  
- claro amor  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*--*-*-*-* Al pensar en un pasado también piensas en un futuro ya l ver tu realidad prefieres olvidar lo que fuiste y serás algún dia lo cual lleva a borrarte la memoria para siempre -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Owari del prologo 


	2. Volviendo al pasado encuentros tiempo e...

CAPITULO 1.  
  
Volviendo al pasado encuentros [tiempo en una botella]  
  
Si pudiera detener el tiempo  
  
y echarle un vistazo al pasado  
  
Si el ayer fuera el hoy  
  
o el hoy el ayer  
  
si pudiera volverte a ver  
  
Si pudiera una botella guardar tiempos  
  
y acudir a ellos en la tristeza  
  
Buscaría cada uno de los días de ayer  
  
procurando volverte a ver  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -SERE! Amor hazme caso  
  
- que pasa seya?  
  
-por que tan silenciosa  
  
-oye no todo el tiempo hablo  
  
-no...  
  
-oye que si me sigues diciendo parlanchina duermes en el sofá  
  
- pues aunque no te diga voy a dormir en el por que en casa de mis hermanos no mas hay una cama individual en la habitación de huéspedes  
  
- y quien dijo que vamos a dormir en la casa de tus hermanos  
  
- te recuerdo que tu padre no me soporta y que la ultima vez que dormí aquí tu padre casi me mata  
  
-hay no seas exagerado sabes muy bien que el te quiere como un hijo mas además yo voy a casa de mis padres  
  
- entonces yo voy te dejo y me voy a casa de mis hermanos  
  
-de acuerdo acabo yo no voy a estar durmiendo todo el resto del milenio solo  
  
-pero amor  
  
-nada de peros  
  
-vallase con sus hermanos  
  
- sere -bueno hagamos un trato  
  
-cual  
  
- la mitad de las vacaciones en mi casa y la otra mitad con tus hermanos  
  
- de acuerdo pero conste que se utilizo chantaje del feo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-**-  
  
Y es que estoy aquí  
  
buscando en el ayer  
  
lo que no encuentro hoy  
  
el tiempo en una botella  
  
para acudir a ella cuando quiera  
  
Buscaría en la botella tu sonrisa  
  
y tu forma de andar por el mundo  
  
Si pudiera una botella guardar tiempos  
  
de ayer buscaría volverte a ver  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-vamos di que si vamos  
  
-sere pero es que es un baile de mascaras  
  
- vamos anda que es una invitación de los papas de molly no puedo de sir que no  
  
- de acuerdo me voy a cambiar  
  
-gracias eres un amor por eso me case contigo  
  
- no te casaste conmigo por que te lo propuse  
  
- SEYA!  
  
  
  
En la fiesta todo es taba muy animado serena iba con un vestido azul con pedrería al frente teniendo 2 concerts una por adelante el cual iba de adorno y otro por atrás que amarraba completa mente el vestido iba con maga caída bajo el hombro y manga 3 cuatros con listones a los lados que a terminaban v y el vestido tenia una caída amplia y tenia para ocultar su rostro tenia una mascara agarrada de un palito con pedrería alrededor de ella.  
  
Seya iba con un esmoquin azul marino y una masca blanca que asía juego con la de serena la fiesta era tipo medieval en una casona ya vieja en ella las personas vestían muy finas a esa fiesta simple mente los habían invitado por compromiso ya que era la fiesta de compromiso de molly con kelvin y como es por su puesto eran invitados ya que serena era la mejor amiga de serena.  
  
- princesa  
  
- si seya  
  
- ha hora regreso voy por una poco de ponche  
  
- O.k voy a la terraza por un poco de aire  
  
Al ingresar a la fiesta serena y seya simplemente se avían dedicado a bailar y ser observados por la gente de alta sociedad que murmuraba que eran la pareja ideal  
  
Serena al salir tropieza con un chico que iba vestido como seya no mas que su traje era negro y el llevaba un antifaz que era col gado por un pequeño cordón atrás de este y sin pedrería  
  
- disculpe no me fije  
  
- no hay cuidado fui yo  
  
- bella dama me diría el nombre de esta exquisita obra maestra  
  
- serena serena tsukino y el de ustedes atento caballero  
  
- darien darien chiva  
  
- da...darien  
  
- señorita por que tanta sorpresa  
  
- mí sorpresa disculpe es que me confundí con otro darien disculpe me retiro. Dijo mientras salía corriendo de la terraza  
  
-serena  
  
- si  
  
-tan siquiera conserve esta flor de mi parte- dijo lanzándosela  
  
- gracias señor-dijo mientras desaparecía entre el tumulto de gente  
  
Serena había regresado en a su mesa en donde ya se encontraba seya  
  
-amor que pasa  
  
-nada solamente que me gustaría conservar el tiempo en una botella  
  
-para?  
  
-para acudir a ella cuando me yo quiera  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=. fin del primer capitulo 


	3. Mis recuerdos recuerdos de un ayer

CAPITULO 2.  
  
Mis recuerdos [recuerdos de un ayer]  
  
En casa de los tsukino estaba serena sentada enfrente de su viejo escritorio junto a ella su fiel computadora serena recordaba los viejos tiempos con sus amigas del alma sus aventuras sus enemigos el tempo en que ella supo que era toda una diosa en que supo que su destino era salvar a la tierra.  
  
De repente se le acerca su esposo el cual andaba todo empapado de sopa.  
  
-y a ti que te paso parece que hubo un maremoto en la sopa  
  
-ja ja ja muy chistosa mejor ve y pregúntale a tu hija que fue lo que paso  
  
-ya te dije que esa bebe no es mi hija es una de mis misiones pero como si fuera mi hija además tu dijiste "yo me puedo en cargar de darle de comer a una bebe" por lo visto mirsha a cabo contigo como dice el dicho caí mas rápido un hablador que un....  
  
-cojo ya lo se esto me pasa por bocón  
  
- y donde esta esa pequeña diablilla  
  
-con su abuela  
  
-hay seya ^_^; que no es....  
  
-tu hija pero como si lo fuera y dime en que pensabas  
  
-yo en todo y en nada  
  
-como que en todo y en nada  
  
-quiero ser todo y ser nada, ser la lluvia, ser el viento, ser todo en si y nada ser como la nada como nada simple mente eso  
  
- y eso por que andas tan poética  
  
-no se ando nostálgica  
  
-vino Andrés  
  
-seya!  
  
En ese instante sere pareció ida en un recuerdo de su vida de su pasado de su ser verdadero.  
  
-sere sere hazme caso sere  
  
+ Flash back +  
  
-gatita ayúdame con hotaru no puedo darle de comer  
  
-hay haruka tu estas loca  
  
-michiru tu tu mi princesa de las profundidades me dices a mi a tu príncipe de los vientos loca  
  
-ya ya chicas no se pelen además haruka tu dijiste que podías  
  
+ Fin del flash back +  
  
-he si que paso seya me decías  
  
-de que te acordabas  
  
-de las chicas cuando haruka alarido que podía con hotaru fue tan chistoso  
  
-sere  
  
-no pasa nada bueno ve por mirsha que debe de estar impaciente  
  
-claro amor  
  
Seya se retira con un dejo de tristeza al acordarse de las chicas.  
  
-amy  
  
+ Flash back +  
  
En un día soleado, en uno de sus tantos paseos a la playa, Serena arrebata el libro que Amy sostiene mirándola con enfado fingido e interrumpiendo su lectura.  
  
-Se es joven solo una vez, haz bonitos recuerdos.- Amy sonríe.-  
  
-Tienes razón vamos al agua.-  
  
+ Fin del flash back +  
  
-rey  
  
+ Flash back +  
  
Rey se deja caer en el pasto totalmente exhausto junto a Serena, el calor del medio día provocado por los rayos del sol, habían hecho efecto en la bella sacerdotisa quien cumplía con sus labores en el Templo Hikawa.  
  
-Cielos Rey, trabajas muy duro.-  
  
Rey cierra sus ojos y levanta su dedo índice derecho para hacerle una indicación a Serena, en su clásica postura  
  
-Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras.- Ambas ríen divertidas.-  
  
+ Fin del flash back +  
  
-lita  
  
+ Flash back +  
  
Serena se acercó hacia la nueva alumna de la escuela, misma que ese mismo día le había salvado de algún ataque provocado por los hombres con los que se encontró en la mañana, Kelvin le advirtió que no se acercara porque se trataba de una niña muy violenta, pero eso a Serena no le importó, y sin dudarlo se acercó. La encontró al pie de un gran árbol apunto de comer su rico lonche, Serena no pudo evitar que su boca "se hiciera agua" del antojo.  
  
-Tu lonche se ve delicioso.- Lita volteó algo sorprendida.-  
  
-¿No me tienes miedo?- Serena le miró con una gran sonrisa.-  
  
-¿Miedo?, ¿por qué?- Los ojos de Lita se humedecieron, Serena era la primera persona que le hablaba sin temor.-  
  
+ Fin del flash back +  
  
-mina  
  
+ Flash back +  
  
-¡Que emoción!, mi ídolo en persona. ¡Sailor V!-  
  
Sailor Venus le sonrió a Sailor Moon, adoptando la postura de una persona famosa.  
  
-La Sailor más bella y admirada.- Sailor Moon ríe con emoción.-  
  
+ Fin del flash back +  
  
-chicas como las extraño pero primero será mi deber como sailor y protectora de este mundo antes de de volverles sus recuerdos y sus deberes  
  
Dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por el blanco y pálido rostro de serena teniendo esperanza de que cumpliera sumisión satisfactoria mente para volver haber a sus amigas, hermanas de toda la eternidad y claro sin olvidar alas sailor exteriores que también formaban parte de su mundo de su ser verdadero  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un destino, una verdad, un mundo, una pasión, un sacrificio y una verdad son los que pasa una vida para poder llegar a su verdadera meta para encontrar su camino para cumplir su misión.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Kenssy  
  
Me encanto, amo tu fics, yo siempre he pensado que serena se debió de haber quedado con seya, si, arriba tu fics jejejjee Me a gustado bastante, aunque hubiese preferido que lo hicieras mas largo eh ^^ Ellos realmente hacen una bonita pareja *¬* pero ¿Por que les borraron la mente a los demás? ¿A quien van a reconocer? ¿A Rini? ¿Como se volvieron personas los gatos? ¿Porque tengo tantas dudas si leí el fics? ¿La autora se molestara en responderlas? O.o?  
  
Bueno ^^!!...pero a pesar de las dudas ¬¬ me ha gustado mucho  
  
Espero otro tuyo.  
  
Byes  
  
AELJANDRA |HOLA! ESTA ENTRETENIDO SIGUE ASÍ LO HACES MUY BIEN... |  
  
Alejandra.  
  
Gracias por tu comentario  
  
Kenssy sobre tus preguntas  
  
1. no puedo responderla en este momento por que arruinaría el fic.  
  
2. al enviado del bien es todo que te puedo de sir en estos momentos .  
  
3. no no era rini.  
  
4. artemis y luna son personas no mas que al hacer el hechizo la reina serenity convirtió a lunas y artemis en gatos eso viene en el manga o en una de las películas de sailor moon.  
  
5. por que de eso se trata leer e intrigarlos a los lectores.  
  
6. si si claro ese es mi trabajo yo soy ustedes y ustedes son yo si no les respondo no seria bueno por que yo me enojaría así como ustedes se enojan cuando no responde una pregunta o no actualizan pronto.  
  
GRASIAS POR SUS COEMTARIOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO 


	4. Viviendo por hoy

**CAPITULO 3**

**Viviendo por hoy.**

__Si como siempre queriendo cambiar, pero la vida no me dejaba, quise ver un futuro sin verlo, pero te encontrado de nuevo, y tu ni siquiera sabes quien soy, pero yo tengo la culpa al no querer volver al pasado lo ciento amor lo ciento pero......._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_serena que escribes amor.... 

_nada nada solamente un verso, pero no lo he acabado, y dime a ti como te fue en tu dia.

_bien el lo que cabe ya sabes algo sobre el nuevo enemigo.

_no nada, pero sigo buscando y mirsha. 

_ Muy bien cuidad con tu hermano sammy.

_ Bueno y que ase el con mirsha si tu eres el "responsable" de hoy te toca¡¡¡Cuidarla!!!...

_ vale ya tranquila no te alteres.

_¡¡seya ella no es una niña común y corriente ella es algo "especial" no la pueden cuidar un humano "corriente" por que podía acabar con el!!

_vale vale no te enojes ha hora voy por ella.

_voy a salir me llevo a mirsha y hazme un favor....

_ ¿cual?

_cuando regrese prepárate por que vamos ha enfrentar al pasado.

_ ¿como? ¡serena! Espera......

Serena sale de su casa con mirsha en brazos, y esperando por luna que han decidido regresarle sus memorias a todas las outers, incluyendo a hotaru ya que ella en esta batalla jugaba una pieza especial igual que la niña que llevaba en brazos.

_por favor dios, solamente déjame vivir por un hoy y tal vez un mañana..... 

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en el centro de tokio.

_papa haruka te sientes bien;

_claro hotaru claro, solamente sentí como si alguien no estuviera llamando. 

_ no seria mama michiru.

_ no no lo creo, pero bueno sigamos 2x1.

_ ¡2!

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno ciento la tardanza de el capitulo, pero Salí fuera y pues tenia mucho que no lo hacia pero de todas maneras me aguadaron las vacaciones prometo mañana subir otro capitulo recompensando estos días y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

**Y NO VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... **


	5. Disculpa

Disculpa

Niños niñas, en verdad lo ciento mucho se que me he ido sin decir sin aviar y deje botado por ahí este fic , pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que han leído el fic, realmente a sido un mes bastante duro mas sin embargo uno siempre cumple dentro de pocos días subo un capitulo largo no mucho mas sin embargo ha hora que ya he regresado pido unas disculpa por la estupidez de dejarlos aki votados.

Lo ciento mucho y recuerden yo escribo para ustedes se que me he votado de un año y pico ade no estar aka por eso pido una disculpa enverdad lo siento mucho y espero que ha hora que he regresado a terminar este fic esten conmigo att:

Selenebaby (creo que cambiare de nick que este ya no le ase ley a esta chica)


End file.
